bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuba's Dad
Tuba's Dad is a character from Baman Piderman. Character Bio Tuba's Dad (whose actual name is not yet known) resembles his daughter (whom he wishes to marry Baman), except for the fact that he is a sousaphone (a marching tuba) and has a mustache. He lives in a forest with many monsters, protecting himself with a sign in his house saying "No Monster Pweez". He first appeared in the episode Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) when Baman and Piderman jump into his house to escape Squib, who is pursuing them. Tuba's Dad tells the two that he once had a Winter Friends Wish, but used it on several cakes. He then reveals to Baman that he had the wish they were trying to find for Pumkin all along and asks when Baman will marry his daughter Tuba. Tuba's Dad next appears in Revealations (Part 2), where he is having tea with Baman in the woods. When Piderman rushes over to him asking what he is doing, as Baman had been kidnaped moments before by Those Guys. Confused, Baman says he does not know, while Tuba's Dad responds in a defensive maner that its normal to have tea with the father of his girlfriend with his finger in a thing and that they are weird, not him. Baman then asks if he can take his finger from a thing "For Pingers", probably because Tuba's Dad asked him to put his finger in there, to which he replies with "Yes". Baman's weird anatomy detaches his finger when he tries to take it off, or possibly his finger was in it so long it lost circulation and fell off, leaving it in the thing. Tuba's Dad then tells Baman, Piderman and Pumkin that they should hurry back, as "Another Squib might hatch if you dawdle...", just as the Red Squib bursts out of a tree. Then, after the Red Squib chases them back through the Pizza Head, he is seen removing the "thing" Baman had his finger in(which still contains part of Bamans finger). He then looks around (presumably to make sure no one is watching), and then walks away, while a whirring noise is heard and the screen quickly changes to the credits, indicating a malevolent plan. He seems to have a strange relation with Those Guys, as Baman was with Baman just after being kidnaped by them and seemed confused. In the episode Drink Da Tee Those Guys show the Tee Party guests their video where Tuba's Dad is seen talking to them for a few seconds and then rushes over to turn the camera off, not wanting anyone to know their relation. It's still unknown their objectives. Tuba's Dad reappears in Play Da Concert, where he sits behind Baman and listens to the concert that Tuba's in. When Baman asks what he was doing, he said he came to watch the concert and socialize with Baman, who is Tuba's boyfriend. Episode Appearances Starring *Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) *Revealations (Part 2) *Play Da Concert Appearances *Dis is Season 2 Opener *Drink Da Tee (Video) Quotes *"How is my little girl doing?" *"Wonderful!" *"Say Baman...when are you going to make my little princess...an honest Tuba?" *"I had a Winter Friends wish! *"I had it, but I used it on all these cakes." *"What, it's not normal to have tea? With your Tuba's Father? In the woods? With your finger in a thing? I'm not weird. You are." *"Yes." *"You boys better get back. Another Squib might hatch if you dawdle." Category:Characters